


band aid: nurse's office visit

by raiiny_towne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiiny_towne/pseuds/raiiny_towne
Summary: ibuki falls and mikan helps her! very short and very floof
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	band aid: nurse's office visit

**Author's Note:**

> ok um i wanted to post something and found this on my old wattpad- i checked for errors and stuff but it's still probably not the best quality, also i was lazy and didn't plan this out so sorry in advance lol
> 
> this is one of my comfort ships ijrhkajwk i love it

ibuki strung her guitar and it rung loudly throughout the concert hall. the bright lights sparkled in her eyes and her smile sparkled too. 

at least, to mikan.

sayaka, kaede and leon stood at the back of the hall, preparing. sayaka and leon were discussing some sort of show mechanic and kaede was fixing the lighting.

kaede swung the coloured beams across the stage. "is this good?" she shouted. "yeah!" ibuki yelled back, saluting and dancing across the stage. the lights followed her and her wire cord spun round.

"b-be careful!" a stray voice yelled hesitantly.

ibuki turned around. "hello? who's there!" she said, the stage lights blinding her.

mikan immediately regretted her decision and began to backwardly walk toward the door where she had just entered. "u-um, ah-" she put her hand over her mouth. "s-sorry" she muttered. hiyoko wandered in.

"HEEEY! IBUKI!! IT'S ME, HIYOKO!!" 

"WHAT! WHAT WAS THAT OTHER VOICE?"

hiyoko turned round. mikan looked at her sadly and hiyoko remembered how she was trying to be nicer. she usually would have scoffed and called her something mean, but instead replied,

"I'M HERE WITH MIKAN!!" 

ibuki gasped and ran toward the stage front. before mikan could yell, the microphone wire ibuki had laced around the stage tripped her up and she fell. she lay on the floor still for a second but slowly got up like a plastic bag gradually unfolding after being scrunched up. mikan rushed over.

"h-hey, are you ok? do you need any help?"

"no, no, it's probably noth-" ibuki looked down at her leg and saw a glistening pink scratch on her upper knee. "nevermind. yes please." she said in defeat.

"oh, um, we can go to my office if you want- i don't have bandage on me right now, but-"

leon yelled, "we have a first aid kit if you need it!"

ibuki winced at leon. "ssSHH LEON." she turned to mikan. "that would be great!" they wandered away, mikan confused with tinted red cheeks and ibuki looking proud.

sayaka laughed and smugly poked leon. "WELL." he said. "THAT'S FINE. SURE. JUST DITCH US FOR THE PRETTY NURSE GIRL." kaede added on, "um, also weren't we going to rehearse?" sayaka looked at her this time. "nooo, shh, we have no medical kit and ibuki is hurtt-" kaede reluctantly smiled and leon pouted.

\------------------------------------------------

ibuki sat on the soft bed, swinging her legs. it was cyan leather, but a layer of tissue rested on top and quietly rustled. she started humming different tunes and stimming with a plastic fidget cube that was previously hidden in her pocket. the walls of the office were light blue with shiny orange cabinets and white surfaces. she probably shouldn't touch anything. 

a small voice started singing lyrics along to ibuki's hums and a quiet melody danced its way around their heads. mikan stood in an en suite room, fiddling with a box.

suddenly, mikan turned her head and shut her mouth to see ibuki staring at her with a wide grin and started gushing. "aaa! i love your voice! it's so gentle and sweet-" mikan blushed. 

"y-you think so?" she said quietly. ibuki replied, "of course!" while mikan came over and started gently wrapping ibuki's leg in the bandage. 

"hey, can i ask a question?" 

mikan didn't look up. "ok."

"did hiyoko bring you to the performance?" ibuki asked. this time, mikan did look up. "u-um. no."

"really? what did?" ibuki continued. "ah- um." mikan mumbled something. "sorry, what? i didn't quite hear-"

" i wanted to see you." mikan said looking ibuki in the eyes. she now turned her head from the wall toward her, positioning her face so that their noses were almost touching. normally, mikan would have retracted instantly, but instead she stayed. "i love your eyeliner.", breaking the silence. "thank you-" ibuki said "i like you."

"can i kiss you?"

ibuki asked, gently. mikan was silent. she leaned in and pressed her lips to ibuki's, tasting her chapstick and feeling her silver tongue piercing. ibuki took her hand and glided it through mikan's hair whilst she rested her forearms on each of ibuki's shoulders. after a couple of minutes, ibuki pulled away. "i love you." 

"u-um"

"oh- sorry- was that too forward? ibuki's not sure-"

"no! that's fine! b-because- i do too!"

"oh! cool! ok! um- how do i do this"

ibuki squealed and gave mikan a hug. "aaa!" they both simultaneously yelled from sheer excitement and reciprocation.

"can i tell the others?" 

mikan paused. "i'd rather you didn't. not yet anyway."

"that's fine! let's go back!"

"o-ok!"


End file.
